yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jowgen the Spiritualist
　ジョウゲン |thname = โจวเก็น ผู้สะกดวิญญาณ |jpname = 昇霊術師　ジョウゲン |jphira = じょうれいじゅつし　ジョウゲン |phon = Shōrei Jutsushi Jōgen |trans = Rise Spirit Art Master Jowgen |image = JowgentheSpiritualistDB2-EN-R-UE.jpg |attribute = Light |type = Spellcaster |type2 = Effect |atk = 200 |def = 1300 |level = 3 |effect = Ignition, Continuous |lore = Discard 1 random card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, no monsters can be Special Summoned. |delore = Wirf zufällig eine Karte aus deiner Hand ab, um alle Monster auf dem Spielfeld, die als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wurden, zu zerstören. Zusätzlich, solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, können keine Monster als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. |itlore = Scarta 1 carta a caso dalla tua mano al Cimitero per distruggere tutti i Mostri Evocati tramite Evocazione Speciale sul Terreno. Inoltre, fino a quando questa carta resta scoperta sul Terreno, entrambi i giocatori non possono Evocare Mostri tramite Evocazione Speciale. |ptlore = Nenhum monstro pode ser Special Summoned. Você pode descartar aleatoriamente 1 carta da sua mão ao Cemitério para destruir todos os monstros Special Summoned no campo. |splore = Descarta 1 una carta al azar de tu mano al Cementerio para destruir todos los monstruos invocados de Modo Especial en el campo. Mientras esta carta este boca arriba en el campo, ningún monstruo puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial. |krlore = 패를 1장 무작위로 묘지에 버린다. 이 경우, 필드 위의 특수 소환된 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. 또한 이 카드가 필드 위에 존재하는 한, 몬스터를 특수 소환할 수 없다. |summon1 = Prevents Special Summons |summon2 = Prevents your Special Summons |summon3 = Prevents your opponent's Special Summons |action1 = Discards for cost |mst1 = Destroys Special Summoned Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys your Monster Cards |mst3 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |number = 41855169 |en_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-EN061 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN001 - R) Tournament Pack 5 (TP5-EN011 - C) |na_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-061 - R) |eu_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-E061 - R) |fr_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDC-F061 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-FR001 - R) Tournament Pack 5 (TP5-FR011 - C) |de_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-G061 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE001 - R) Tournament Pack 5 (TP5-DE011 - C) |it_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDH-I061 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT001 - R) Tournament Pack 5 (TP5-IT011 - C) |pt_sets = Tournament Pack 5 (TP5-PT011 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP001 - R) Tournament Pack 5 (TP5-SP011 - C) |jp_sets = ゴールドシリーズ２０１２ (GS04-JP002 - C/GUR) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LN-10 - C) Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP001 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.3 (DL3-093 - R) |kr_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-KR061 - R) Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR001 - R) 골드시리즈 2012 (GS04-KR002 - C/GUR) |ntr_sets = Beautiful Challenger |sdd_sets = F-I-N-A-L (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare Spellcaster Collection B All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 20 |anime_dm = 084, 186 }}